Online advertising may be an important source of revenue for enterprises engaged in electronic commerce. Processes associated with technologies such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) enable a web page to be configured to display advertisements. Advertisements may commonly be found on many web sites. Web site publishers, such as news and sports web sites, may provide space for advertisements. The publishers of these web sites may sell advertising space to advertisers to defray the costs associated with operating the web sites as well as to obtain additional revenue.
As the Internet has grown, the number and type of web sites available for hosting advertisements has increased. This increased diversity of publishers' web sites may result in different opportunities for advertisers, but may also necessitate increased review of advertisements by both publishers and advertisers to minimize interference with the original content of the page and maximize impressions and interactions with the displayed advertisements.